


Match Maker Blaster

by TopazShadowwolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nick the gaster blaster, kinda an OC, or scared to adult, so Nick to the rescue!, two adults not wanting to adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazShadowwolf/pseuds/TopazShadowwolf
Summary: This came about because of a conversation on Soriel Discord. We started talking about how we like the idea of sentient blasters, and them reflecting how Sans feels about Toriel, since, you know, they are part of his magic. Which then lead to Paddie and me agreeing to both write a soriel fic in the POV of a gaster blaster! So here it is, and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!





	Match Maker Blaster

**Author's Note:**

> Since I mentioned Soriel Discord, let me [link you over to the Tumblr](https://sorieldiscord.tumblr.com/). Please, if you love soriel, feel free to ask to join us! We don't like making our invites public though, so you will have to ask for one in a way we can respond privately.

It was another fine day at the park. The blaster, Nick, named for the nick in one of his horns, loved the park! There was just so much to do and see here, and there were so many great napping spots too. Of course, his owner, Sans, and Tori always took a walk through the park before resting on a bench. Tori liked taking daily walks and somehow got Sans to join her. Nick knew his owner was not the type to do such physical activity, especially on a near-daily basis. There was only one reason why that was occurring. And Nick and all the other blasters knew why that was. Being tied to Sans’s magic by a bond, and since magic is an expression of a monster's soul and feelings, made it painfully obvious what was going on. Nick’s owner, Sans, was in love with Tori. The blasters all felt a new feeling they hadn’t felt in a long time when Sans was around her. Hope. They were sure, Tori’s feelings were mutual. If Tori had blasters, she never summoned them, so they never got to communicate for a verbal confirmation. But in her fire magic, they felt it. They felt it stronger than even Tori, herself, felt it. Blasters are made of magic, more so than monsters. There is nothing that could be hidden from them when it comes to magic.

Even with these strong emotions from both of the monsters, neither did anything about it. It was irritating for Nick. It wasn’t easy feeling his owner love someone who loved him back only to watch them as they just hemmed and hawed till they skimmed around the subject when it is brought up. Something had to be done! He was tired of it. He loved Tori too! It could be because he is bond to Sans’s emotions, but he was more inclined to believe this feeling was his own. Born from Tori’s kind pets, good food, and loving talks. She was so kind to Nick and all the other blasters, even giving them all names. So how? How could he float by and let this injustice continue?!

Things seemed right for trying to get the two finally admit to each other their feelings. During this time of the year, everyone seems to be preoccupied with the idea of love. Even humans, unable to make heart shaped magic bullets, decorate their dens with red hearts. They also have special gifts that they buy and give. With love in the air around the two, it had to be a good time to finally push Sans and Tori together. After all, Nick has found his random "nuzzle attacks" on Tori hasn't been able to get the message across.

Honestly, these two! Where would they be without blasters like him?

Nick's first plan was to simply push his small owner into Tori in a way that would look like an accident. He waited for Sans and Tori to be walking along, relaxed and not paying attention to anything other than each other. Seeing his opportunity, Nick sped past Sans, as if chasing something, bumping the small skeleton on the way. It worked, Tori caught him. The two engaged in a flustered mess of apologies, thank yous and you're welcomes. Nick thought for sure this would be it, but they just looked at each other and looked away again. Sans, though, shot Nick a glare. With that, the blaster sighed and moved on to plan B.

This one was not as simple. He found some wildflowers and started searched for only the best ones. It was a long process, but soon he had a nice mouth full of nature's finest blossoms. Now, he just needed to give them to Sans and zip away before Tori could see who really gathered them. With luck, Sans give them to her and Nick would have been the blaster who finally got them to admit their feelings. Already, as he returned to where Sans is waiting for Tori to return with nice cream, did he hear the cheers of his fellow blasters in his head. Unfortunately, Tori saw him first and gushed over how cute Nick looked with all the flowers.

How difficult did this have to be? Annoyed his grand scheme was foiled, Nick floated over to Tori, where she just sat next to Sans and plopped the flowers on her lap before he floated a few feet away to rest on the ground. He grumbled, though they obviously didn't understand. Which made him grumble more.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Tori asked.

This caused Nick to turn to her and loudly voice his complaints about how he tried to make them happy but THEY seemed set on being unhappy. And, of all things, Sans snorted as he tried not to laugh.

"never seen him like that," Sans chuckled, "maybe he wanted something for the flowers?"

"Oh? Do you think so?" Toriel hummed then said in a playful tune, "Maybe he wanted a kiss?"

Nick groaned loudly and began to complain even more. He didn't want to be kissed, he wanted her to kiss Sans! Why was that so hard for them to understand. Did he have to spell it out for them?! He didn't even know how to spell. If he did, he would. He'd write it all out for them, clear to see.

"He's really upset...," Tori looked very concern. Nick didn't mean to upset her and he huffed and turned away.

"maybe i should send him back to rest," Sans suggested.

"No, don't, not till we have an idea of what's upsetting him, at least," Tori's voice got louder and Nick turned back to see her now kneeling next to him. Sans shrugged and got off the bench before he walked over and sat down.

"hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Sans asked as he reached his hand out to touch Nick.

Desperate and seeing one last chance to make his point, Nick grabbed Sans's jacket sleeve, near the wrist, and dragged his hand over so it was on Tori's. The two sat there shocked. Blush appearing on Sans's face first, and pink showing through Tori's fur on her face and ear tips. They looked at their hands then up at each other. Sure enough, Sans quickly pulled away, and Nick was ready to give up on them. They were hopeless. There was no way to get them to accept their feelings at this rate.

But, Tori grabbed Sans's hand and held it.

They sat there, looking at each other for a moment, both their blush deepening. Was this it? Did he do it?

"Sans...," Tori started.

"y-yeah?" Sans shakily replied.

"Maybe, this seems silly, but...," Tori looked away, "I know I'm just a silly old woman, but maybe, since we both don't have a date for tomorrow we could get dinner. I can't really think of anyone else I'd rather spend the day with."

"o-oh," Sans looked like he was stuck in a state of shock. Nick floated over and nudged Sans, which caused the skeleton to then quickly add, "yeah! heh, i mean, i'd love to. sounds like a, uh, real  _ blast _ ."

The two looked at each other in silence again before Tori finally let go of Sans hand and they looked away with some awkward laughs. Well... it was a start, and good enough for this blaster for one day! He floated over and wedged himself contently between the two, purring away as they both started to pet him. 

He was such a good blaster, he was sure of it!

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is Paddie's fic, go check it out next!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13675902)  
>  Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
